


Heir To The Throne Of Lust

by Madam_Madness



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Cousin Incest, Demon Sex, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Smut, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fluff and Smut, Growth, Half-Human, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kings of Hell, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Protective Demon Family, Seven Deadly Sins, Some Yuri, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Yaoi, no smut unitl later sorry, some straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Madness/pseuds/Madam_Madness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When something in a world happens and it's not suppose to happen at all, the slate is wiped clean. The fates scramble to bring balance back to the world by any means necessary. Even bringing someone into the world that doesn't belong. But even the fates won't know if this person will bring the world back on track or to total destruction until the gears are already set in motion and can no longer be taken out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some Things Aren't Meant To Be

_(. . .)Heir to the Throne of Lust(. . .)_

Some things aren't meant to be.

Some events are to never happen.

Some beings are to never meet in order for the future to go as it should.

But when two who are never meant to meet well... meet, the future is wiped clean.

A blank sheet waiting to be filled by a soul that wasn't never meant to be in the world.

The future for this world was wiped clean when hidden red eyes landed on a woman, innocently sitting on the sidelines as she watched her friends with a fond smile and a cold glass of water cradled in her hands.

Fangs peaked out behind pale lips as the man grinned; for he had found his next victim.

With grace that one could only dream of having, he stalked towards his prey with predatory eyes hidden behind shaded glasses.

The human woman caught sight of him in the corner of her eyes and they quickly locked on his approaching form.

When the brown orbs widened and a tint of red covered her cheeks, the "man's" smirk widened.

Yet another had fallen for his trap.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered a spell into her ears.

Like others before her; her eyes grew hazy and lidded as she nodded and took the man's hand, letting him drag her out of the club to where ever the man was going.

The translucent bat-like wings folded against his back with two horns hidden by his hair as well as the tail wrapped around her waist went unnoticed by all the humans who saw the two.

All... except the single exorcist that saw them as the incubus dragged woman away.

The exorcist glared at the demon as he dragged the red-head into a hotel and followed after they entered.

He stayed hidden as he followed after the two only to be found by the staff and thrown out just as the human and demon entered a hotel room.

The exorcist scowled as he looked at his watch, it read midnight and it would be awhile until he could rid of Assiah of the incubus.

Hopefully the civilian would be alright.

The hours crawled by and the exorcist was growing restless the longer he had to wait in the alley across from the hotel.

And the more concern he had for the helpless human in the grasp of the demon.

But when he decided to barge into the hotel, the victim frantically burst from the entrance with her clothes thrown on in a hurry and fear etched into the core of her eyes.

His eyes widened as he watched her run down the streets and into the arms of her friends that huddled around her, he relaxed slightly at knowing that the victim was safe but he had to get rid of the demon before seeing if she was alright.

The exorcist stepped out of the alley and made his way towards the entrance where the black-haired demon was leaning against one of the walls, his blood-red eyes locked onto on the exorcist.

They glared at each other before the incubus sighed, pushing himself off of the wall and slowly making his way towards the extremely tense exorcist.

The incubus smirked at the exorcist, speaking words only the two could hear before it abandoned its host to return to Gehenna, leaving only the shriveled up corpse of its host when the other hesitated.

The exorcist scowled at the place were the demon last stood as his words rang through his head.

"It's either me or the child, _Exorcist_. Choose wisely."

The raven-eyed exorcist sighed before calling for someone to take care of the body, keeping his eyes on the trembling woman who was now carrying a demon within her womb.

His scowl deepened as he recalled at the tone the incubus had spoken like he already knew the outcome of his choice.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips before he called headquarters to update them on the unpredictable and unwanted twist in his mission, keeping an eye on the woman all the while.

_(- - -)Heir to the Throne of Lust(- - -)_

"Are you going to be alright?" A graying woman with slightly curly red hair asked, dark green eyes looking over her daughter's body to look for any injuries.

The twenty year old nodded. "I'll be fine Mum." She looked directly at her mother's eyes and didn't break eye contact as the elder stubbornly nodded, wishing her daughter pleasant dreams before exiting the room, gently shutting the door behind her.

When footsteps could no longer be heard; brown eyes looked down to her stomach and brushed away the things that could only be described as floating balls of coal.

Each a different size with a tail trailing behind them as they floated about her room.

She grew frustrated as they kept swarming around her, most rubbing up against her stomach with almost a fond air about them.

With one last swat, she covered herself with the thick quilt and laid her head on the pillow, ignoring what ever they were as they attempted to get to her stomach as she remembered the man who was hovering over her.

Or what seemed like a man.

Looked at him a little longer and you could see the pale horns that were hidden by his hair, translucent wings poking over his shoulders looked as if they belonged to a bat, sharpened fangs stole light from the surroundings making the sight send chills down your spine, his blood eyes trained on her own brown as his tail wrapped around her waist.

Keeping her trapped beneath him.

She shook her head, trying to get rid of his image and the words he spoke before she ran out in flurry of clothing;

_"You will make an excellent host for my heir."_

Her body started shaking as she held a hand over her mouth to keep the whimpers trapped with her other hand placed over her stomach, praying that the demon was wrong.

With that last thought, she drifted off to sleep, the persistent "bugs" finally able to get past the blanket and delightfully swarmed closely to the developing fetus inside of her.

_(~ ~ ~)Heir to the Throne of Lust(~ ~ ~)_

Blood red eyes were trained on the sleeping human; silently growling at the Coal Tars that were occasionally nuzzling her abdomen as if they were already aware of the developing child in her womb.

The figure growled louder at the oblivious, low-class demons; not noticing his grip splintering the arm of his throne and the blood escaping his hands from the puncture wounds made by the splinters.

"What's wrong, your highness?" He tore his eyes away from the palm-sized orb and glanced down at the demon sprawled across his lap; her eyes were hazy with lust with claws gently raking over his muscled chest as if wanting to see the crimson color underneath his tanned skin.

A hum echoed in his throat as his eyes trailed back to the floating orb that showed the sleeping woman; ignoring the way the lower class demon looked at the human with disgust

" _Her?"_ The demon asked, her voice plainly holding disgust at the human who captured the attention of her king. "She's just a fragile little human who can easily be replaced by others who are _much_ more worthy of your attention."

The king's eye twitched in annoyance as he felt her slither across his leather-covered jeans, her scaly arms slipping around his neck as she pressed the rest of her scale-covered body into his bare chest with the red cloak draped over his shoulders and covered his wings the only thing keeping the Nāga at bay for now.

A chuckle sounded throughout out the room. "Would you like me to come back at another time, dear Uncle?" Pushing the lustful - and _oh-so-irritating_ \- Nāga aside, his eyes landed on the floating form of one of his nephews.

"Back in Gehenna so soon, Mephisto?" He asked with an open smirk. "I thought you had a few human years left before you returned for a visit. Miss me that much?"

His purple haired elder laughed, twirling his umbrella around as he sat in his chair held up by only a purple bat, locking eyes with the younger as he spoke. "You sure know how to liven up a conversation don't you, Asmodeus?" Mephisto openly grinned as the elder's eyes narrowed into slits

An irritated clicking was heard, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me 'Asmo'?"

Mephisto chuckled again. "I will when your reactions aren't entertaining." The chuckles died down into a sigh. "Sadly, that's not why I'm back."

"Oh?" Asmo sounded; an elegant eyebrow lifted as an arm was stretched off to the side, pushing the troublesome Nāga away once more.

Mephisto nodded, glancing over to the innocently floating orb, still showing the sleeping human. "And it has something to do with human who is carrying your heir."

The demon stayed silent, waiting for the King of Time to continue.

"A Middle First Class exorcist called, stating that an incubus had impregnated a human. He also said that said incubus was high-class and gave a description of him as well." Their locked eyes, neither willing to back down. "The description seemed very close to you, Asmo."

Asmo huffed in defeat, knowing that he was found. "Since you already know, I'll get straight to the point. What are they planning on doing to the human and halfling?"

A poof of purple smoke filled the room and both were sipping on tea and coffee.

"They are talking about either forcing the mother to abort the child while it's still developing or letting it grow old enough to use against demons. But considering the past halfings of incubi had suffered the first fate, it's more than likely that your heir will suffer it as well."

A stomach churning growl echoed throughout the large room, fangs glinting ferociously as they caught the flickers of flames.

"I will not allow my child - halfling or not - to die before his or her first breath **or** to be used as a weapon for the _exorcists_." Asmo growled, eyes burning in anger and rage, ignoring the sound of the cup breaking under his grasp.

The forgotten Nāga slithered out of the room like a frightened mouse, her King's rage knocking her out of her lustful trance.

"Then what are you going to do, Uncle?" The purple haired demon asked, the only unbroken cup dispersing into a cloud of purple smoke as well as the remains of its brethren.

Clawed hands ran through midnight colored haired, trying to calm down before locking eyes once more with the elder.

"Convince the exorcists to let the child grow."

A hum was heard from Mephisto as he crossed his arms in thought. "I'm thinking that when the child's old enough - or at least mentally prepared - you'll go for a little visit and take it back to Gehenna?"

He only received a nod in response, blood-red eyes focused on the human who was up and giving the toilet the contents of her stomach with her mother rubbing her back as the rays of the sun peaked through the window.

He will not lose this child like so many others had before him.

Not now.

Not ever.


	2. Some Events Are To Never Happen

_(~ ~ ~)Heir to the Throne of Lust(~ ~ ~)_

Over the course of nine months, many things that weren't suppose to happen took place.

Mephisto Pheles managed to convince the other exorcists to let the child grow to its preteen years before training it as a weapon against demons.

Asmodeus told his siblings and nephews about the child and what the exorcists were planning to do once it was old enough.

They all had reacted in anger and rage upon hearing what they were going to do to the child; the eldest sibling was the only one that calmed down enough to state his support as well as threaten to be the first to see the child.

Asmo was sitting at a large round table chatting to his older brother and nephews, his eyes skimming over the empty chairs as well as the ones where Mephisto and the King of Light would normally sit.

The dinner was interrupted when the orb floating above them flashed and showed the heavily pregnant red-head leaning over the counter with a hand on her swelling stomach; crying out in pain.

"It seems the child is ready." Iblis noted as orange fire licked at both his fingers and exposed skin while taking a sip of wine; the same time the human called out for her mother who came running at her anguished cries.

Asmo stayed silent with the others and watched the orb like a hawk as the human's mother guided her daughter up to an extra room, already prepared for the arrival of the child.

The pained yells and curses from the soon-to-be mother went on for hours - most of the demons outright laughed or chuckled at her choice of words - until her screams died down only to be replaced with the shrill shriek of a newborn child.

Eight pairs of eyes locked on to the newborn.

Each scanned over the blood-coated wings and tail, but the horns that were present on the father; weren't seen on the child. However, they would make themselves known as time passed.

The ear-piercing shrieks calmed down to near silent whimpers as the boy was placed on his mother's chest; curling up into her warmth in the process.

The ringing of a doorbell interrupted the heart-warming moment; the sudden sound causing the boy to jump and resume crying. The grandmother made a displeased face over her shoulder and stomped out of the room to whoever was at the door with intent to give them a piece of her mind, leaving the new mother to calm her crying child.

Eyes watched as the mother took a clean, wet towel and gently dragged it down the fragile wings and sensitive tail; repeating the process until they were free of the crimson liquid. She nodded in satisfaction and placed the bloodied towel with the rest.

The mother slowly shifted onto her side with the boy, making sure to keep contact the entire time as well as supporting his head. Once she was settled and positive that he wasn't going to wake from the shifting, she curled her aching body around the boy as if shielding him from the world.

Eight deep growls were heard when a horde of exorcists entered the room; most holding disgust in their eyes when they saw the sleeping child, only to step aside to allow Mephisto into the room with the Paladin behind him, a wrapped staff in hand.

As she gently clutched her newborn closer and glared at the surrounding exorcists; Mephisto explained to the mother what the child was, what the boy was going to do when he grew, and how they were going to suppress his demonic side.

Leaving out information about using him as a weapon when he was older.

The growling grew louder when the gray-haired Paladin unwrapped the top of the staff, revealing a dull gem cradled in the metal that was circled around it, and pointed it at the defenseless child; being held closer to the mother at the sight of the gem.

White sparks of electricity flew off of the boy and headed towards the staff, one side watched in horror and the other in amazement as full bolts of lightning came from the wings and tail; only to be trapped inside of the gem that was quickly gaining the same color until the boy's demonic features were no more and the gem was quickly covered.

Satan looked at the new father, "Looks like the child inherited your abilities, Asmo."

He could only nod in agreement; still watching the unnaturally quiet child through the orb.

_(- - -)Heir to the Throne of Lust(- - -)_

Olivia watched as the proclaimed exorcists trickled out of the room after the weirdly dressed, purple-haired man had said that the staff would be kept somewhere safe. Emotions of sadness swelled up into her eyes as she looked at the wingless child in her arms; feeling as though they had stolen a piece of him away and left him more vulnerable than ever.

Her thoughts on that came to a screeching halt as slowly loudening cries made their way to her ears.

Startled, she gathered her baby into her arms and sat up; holding him to her chest in hopes of the slight rocking would calm him down.

Only to have him latch to her breast through the shirt; hungrily sucking out the milk.

Her eyes widened at the action before she calmed down and moved him underneath the barrier that was keeping him from his meal before letting the newborn fill his stomach.

"Remember to burp 'im, Olivia." Looking back to the door, Olivia saw her own mother standing at the door with clothes for both her and the newborn in her arms.

With a relived sigh, Olivia said, "Thank you, Mum."

"Anything for my children." She said with a smile, as she raked her hands through her daughter's hair.

Once the newborn was full and rid of air bubbles, the grandma lifted the child out of Oliva's arms to get him into clothes.

Olivia's brows drew together as she watched the boy squirm as he was dressed, not a single cry coming from him.

How odd.

"Mum?"

The sudden voice of her daughter was enough to startle the elder, but not enough to make her jump. "Yes Olivia?" She asked, handing the dressed boy back to the mother.

Brown eyes trailed to the sleeping boy in her arms, "Father was Japanese, right?"

Her question received a small nod and a fond smile as her mother revisited old memories, "He was. And a rather charming young man as well."

Olivia silently laughed before voicing out her thoughts, "I think I want to name him after father."

"That's a wonderful idea." She said, walking closer and committing the picture of her daughter's gentle smile towards the newly named child to memory.

"Naisho Mors." Olivia giggled, "Has a nice ring to it."

Her mother nodded, "Indeed, but I think it's time for you to join your son in sleep Olivia." She nodded at Naisho who was peacefully snoring against his mother's neck. "I get his birth certificate registered while you're sleepin' so you don't have to worry about it when you wake."

The corners of Olivia's lips twitched upwards once more as she softly patted Naisho's head; her lack of energy catching up to her and making her drift off in to the welcoming arms of rest.

Her mind faintly registered her mother taking the newborn from her, placing him in a nearby crib before walking out of the room, closing the door with a soft click.

Not once noticing a uniformed man standing by one of the many trees with a phone up to his ear as he glared at the child; a rotting corpse of a dog standing at his side.


	3. When Two Who Are Never to Meet Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad exorcists, scared Naisho, and protective Asmodeus to put it bluntly

_(~ ~ ~)Heir To The Throne Of Lust(~ ~ ~)_

As minutes turned hours and days into nights, not a moment when no one was watching the growing halfling through small orb.

Even if it was mostly the King of Lust watching the little one, though there would be times his nephews would drop by and watch Naisho as well.

But there were occasions where one of his brothers or sisters would drop by to watch; Satan being the most common out of them all.

However, Asmo barely paid any attention to those who visited and instead kept his focus locked onto the growing child.

By the fourth year of his birth, Naisho's eyes had changed from a brilliant blue to a blood red, sparkling with mischievousness as his hair darkened to an almost black color highlighted by streaks of a dark red hidden within his strands.

"That is one hyper child; too much energy for me." A tired voice commented, Asmo's eye twitched at yet another yawn ripping through the owner's mouth and shot a glare towards his rather lazy brother; fitting he was the King of Sloth.

The King of Lust sighed and massaged his temples, "Then why are you watching my son, Bel, if he is making you tired just from watching him?"

Lidded glacier eyes gazed at the irritated incubus and shrugged his shoulders as he cupped his head in one of his hands, "Got nothing else to do."

"So your source of entertainment is my son?" questioned Asmo, his grip on the throne arms slowly breaking the replaced wood as Bel nodded.

Glacier eyes turned back to the floating orb and widened before deflating back to their original position, "Seems your son is in a rather big pickle."

Instantly, red eyes locked onto the orb innocently floating in mid air as it showed a group of five exorcists with the four year old halfling shaking in the middle of the group; the moon reflected terror in the boy's eyes instead of their usual trouble-making gleam.

With a growl, Asmo spread out his wings and took off towards the large entrance and crashed through it to the roaring winds outside, disappearing from Bel's sight.

The blond sighed and stood up, running a clawed through his hair as his tail laid limp against his leg as if too tired to even move, "I suppose I should gather up the family," he paused, deep in thought before groaning, "I really don't want to..." He sighed, "But the sooner I get that done the sooner I can sleep... I like sleep."

And with the thought to motivate him, he disappeared with a single snap.

_(= = =)Heir To The Throne of Lust(= = =)_

The young owner of unique blood red eyes trembled in fear as five large and scary adults appeared and circled around the young boy.

In front of him was a man with a cigar in his mouth as he leered at the boy with two decaying dogs standing at his side; silently whimpering as they stood there.

Naisho's feet stayed rooted to the ground as his whole body trembled as he scanned each of the five people surrounding him.

The man with a cigar took the cigar out of his mouth and blew the smoke off to the side, both of his eyes lit with disgust and hidden anger, "You might as well come with us willingly kid; with how you are now, we could easily overpower you."

The boy stubbornly shook his head despite the withering glare he was receiving from the man, "N-No! M-Mama s-said n-n-not to go w-with strangers!" He stuttered out, shaking violently.

Naisho flinched as the glare directed at him increased ten-fold and franticly stepped away from the man when he saw him getting closer.

Protests left his mouth only to fall on deaf ears as the man grabbed him in a painful grip, causing the boy yelp and struggle helplessly in the man's grip.

"Let me go!" Naisho yelled continuously, desperately trying to get out of the man's grasp but failing at every turn.

The man clicked his tongue in annoyance and lifted the boy up only by his arm, a shout of pain escaped the boy's lips; water starting gather at the corner of his eyes from the pull and gaze at the hate-filled eyes locked onto him and growled out, "Shut up brat, you're coming with us whether you like it or not," in a quieter voice, he added, "I refuse to wait eleven years before you enroll."

Throwing the half-human over to one of the others, the man started walking into the forest with the others following close behind; all the boy could do was bite his lip to stay quiet and try to ignore the shoots of electricity quivering through his body as the one holding him placed a paper with weird writing on it around his arms. Sapping all of his strength from him and forcing Naisho to be carried like an American football.

As they walked through the woods with their target in hand, the exorcists didn't notice how dogs shivered when a harsh wind glided through the trees, hiding pulses of untamed anger and demonic power within.

It wasn't until a loud, rage-filled roar pierced violently through the tranquility of the forest did they find themselves in danger; Naisho let out a startled cry as the one holding him set him against a tree and started muttering in another language, making the young one's head to go fuzzy and his hearing to disappear.

As Naisho listened to the frantic pounding of his own heart, he leaned his head against the damp wood and watched as red lightning streaked through the tree branches; ignoring both the boy and the rotting dogs in favor of the scary men.

He watched as the lightning struck the men one-by-one, sending them flying to either the surrounding trees or to the ground where they would lay unconscious until they were all down. 

The boy groaned when he gained his hearing and clarity back but for the price of pounding behind his eyes and tightly closed them in hopes of dulling it down.

Only when he felt a hand gently caress his head in a way so much like his mother did he open his eyes.

Hazy blood red eyes locked onto relieved blood red eyes.

_(~ ~ ~)Heir To The Throne Of Lust(~ ~ ~)_

The King of Lust breathed a silent sigh of relief when his only son opened his eyes and looked at him for he had been afraid the Aria had overdone it with the incantations and had put  the halfling into a coma, but seeing hazy eyes looking at him banished those thoughts from his mind; his hand pushing the stray strands of hair aside as he spoke quietly to the boy,

"Hello, Naisho." The incubus greeted, his lips twitching into a smirk as the boy looked at him in curiosity, "I wouldn't be surprised if your Mother never told you who I was."

Tilting his head to the side, the younger asked, "Who... are you?"

"I'm your father." The ever-so blunt king stated, stretching his wings out and having lightning crackle through the air.

A snicker escaped him when Naisho looked at his wings and red lightning with wonder instead of fear like so many others had.

Whilst the boy was distracted, he turned his attention to the talisman wrapped around the poor boy's arms and scowled before holding a hand over the infuriating scrap of paper and watched as the lightning sparked on his hand and attacked the paper, disintegrating it instantly.

Naisho slumped against the tree when the talisman was gone and tried getting closer to the King only to growl when he couldn't move.

Asmo chuckled at the halfling and plucked the boy off of the tree, standing once Naisho was snug against him with his head underneath his father's chin.

Glancing down at the suddenly sleeping child, he smiled a genuine smile and took to the skies, not noticing one of the exorcists scowling as he regained feeling back into his limbs.

Asmo glided through the night sky with his tail wrapped around his son and a singe thought on his mind, pumping his wings and quickly gaining ground towards the home of Olivia Mors.


	4. The Future Is Wiped Clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me ^u^

_ (~ ~ ~)Heir to the Throne of Lust(~ ~ ~) _

Olivia wept in her hollow house, despair filling her to the brim as images of five exorcists breaking into her house looking for her only child; tears started anew when she saw how scared Naisho was when she told him to run.

Looking back, it was the only idea she had and the mother wished she could've done something different.

In the midst of her sobs, one of the windows in the common room started wiggling and shaking until it snapped open an inch.

Nothing moved for a few moments until a large bat-like wing gently nudged the window open farther, allowing a tall, winged man to slip through the opening with little trouble even though his arms were filled with a heavily sleeping child, nearly identical to the elder.

He glanced down at the child, insuring the boy was still sound asleep, before gliding towards the source of the sobs; the King stopped at the door way, not going any farther and simply stood in the shadows as he watched the heart broken mother cry.

Olivia paid her uninvited guest no attention as her cries moved into whimpers and sniffles until she was sitting motionlessly on the chair; her eyes distant and completely unaware of her surroundings.

The man watched Olivia with emotions similar to regret, but if asked, it would be denied.

Trending carefully, he glided over to her and - despite his instincts warning him - wrapped his tail around the woman's waist.

Feeling something wrapping around her, she looked down and saw something she hadn't seen in over four years.

With rage replacing her sorrow, Olivia shrugged off the tail and turned to glare at the demon, also being sure not to make eye contact and fall for any traps he might've laid.

"What are you doing here?" She snarled, her fists clenching uncontrollably as they stood in the suddenly too small kitchen.

Amusement swirled in his eyes as the incubus stared down at the simmering woman, her actions never seemed to stop impressing him, "Your words wound my dearest, after our unfortunate separation, I was thinking you would be delighted to see me."

The water boiled over as his sickly sweet words mocked her, "I don't have the time, nor patience, to deal with you."

Olivia stomped her way over to the door leading to the living room, his voice once again calling out to her even through her wrath, "Not a single word of good-bye?"

Her nails beckoned the crimson liquid from beneath her palms as she whipped around to give the demon a piece of her mind, she saw her son nestled within the arms of the one she despised with a passion.

All the rage building up in her dissipated within the single look as she looked at her sleeping son whom she thought to be gone forever after those men invaded their home.

"Naisho..." The name left her lips in a heart-breaking tone as her legs automatically moved towards her son, completely disregarding the one holding her baby.

She placed a healing hand on the soft hair of her son and kept her brown eyes on him as she whispered to the nearly forgotten demon king, "What do you want."

Unknown to her, his eyes flickered with hurt and hidden sorrow before speaking lowly, "I want nothing from you."

Olivia's eyes lashed up to meet his own daringly and her lips moved into a sneer, "Then why barge into my home and taunt me with my son? Why couldn't you bring him with you and keep me in the never ending cycle of worry? Why couldn't you've left me drowning in my sorrows?"

Red eyes studied the human before him with unreadable eyes, keeping the mother on edge with his lack of response.

It wasn't until he leaned down to whisper in her ear did words leave his mouth, "I came here in hope of letting the child know how much his mother loved him even as he lay in the gentle waves of slumber; of letting him know that even in different locations, the knowledge of his mother's care for him runs deeper than the oceans on this world."

She didn't want to believe him.

She didn't want those sweet words calming her.

And yet, she believed and she calmed.

With a shaking hand, Olivia reached behind her neck and unclasped a simple chain necklace. The only thing on it being that of a stunning glass rose, winking at the two as it reached out to catch the low lighting as it rested on her heart.

"My Mum passed it down to me after she passed," Olivia whispered, staring down at the flirty rose sitting innocently on the palm of her hand, "once Naisho is safe, give this to him. Let him know I will still love him throughout the time we are apart."

Gently plucking the charm from her open hand, he sadly smiled and wrapped his wings gently around her; resting his head on her shoulder, he whispered, "You, Olivia Mors, are the most interesting and strong-minded human I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

The red-head ignored the heat gathering in her cheeks as his words were absorbed and a single, fleeting kiss was placed on the side of her temple before she was let alone in the deafening silence of the home.

And yet... her heart felt lighter and fluttered weightlessly in her chest, as if knowing her child was going to be fine.


	5. A Simple Blank Slate

_ (~ ~ ~)Heir to the Throne of Lust(~ ~ ~) _

As Asmo flew silently through the trees, he continuously glanced down at the small glass rose sitting innocently in the palm of his hand and continuously thought back to the conversation he had taken part of.

Not once did he notice the halfling waking, only when a small squeak was heard did the king look down to find the small boy clinging onto his cloak and trying his hardest to not look down at the tree tops below. 

The older chuckled before adjusting his grip and lifting Naisho upwards until they were eye-level. 

"Did you have a good nap?" the king asked, slowing his speed so the wind wouldn't hit his son as hard. 

Young crimson eyes studied the other for a few moments before the owner nodded, "Yes... Where are we going?"

Asmo hid a small flinch at the boy's question, but nonetheless answered, "We, little Naisho, are going to my home."

"Where's your home?" He asked, curiosity and wonder inflating quickly. 

The king hummed, "Well... it's in a different world," Asmo glanced down to see his son's eyes sparkle and snickered, "Not the way your thinking. I - along with the rest of our family - live in a dimension some of the humans here call 'Gehenna'."

Tilting his head the boy couldn't help but ask, "If you live there, then why are you here?"

"The answer is simple, little Naisho, I'm here to help keep both you and your mother safe." Quickly dodging a rather tall tree, the king kept an eye on their surroundings before continuing, "The ones who came after you before won't stop pursuing you if you are to stay in this dimension so with permission from your mother, you are to stay with me until you are old enough and are able to defend yourself."

Naisho was quiet, a single glance down at the child told the father the boy was simply thinking over the great deal of information given to him in such a short of time. 

The pair let silence envelop them as the eldest landed in a small clearing deep within the forest. 

The only thing off about the seemingly normal area was a large, golden circle coming up from the ground with multiple red heads bobbing inside of it.

Breaking the silence, Naisho asked, "What is that?"

Walking towards it, Asmo answered, "'That' is a gate to Gehenna. Something that only my youngest brother can do, despite me being one of the oldest in our close knitted family."

Setting the halfling near the edge of the gate, he watched as Naisho studied the moving heads with a growing fondness of the boy blooming in his chest. 

While he was distracted, Asmo gently took the necklace and quickly latched it around the younger's neck.

Startled by the small, but sudden, weight, crimson eyes looked down and widen in shock when he saw the very familiar glass rose he had seen around his mother's neck.

"Why..." was the only thing whispered by Naisho as a gentle finger traced the delicate petals. 

Answering the unspoken question lingering within the boy's mind, Asmo simply said, "Your mother wanted you to have something to remember her by, and I simply couldn't refuse her."

A shaky breath left the fledgling's lips before looking at his father, "You said that when I'm old enough and can defend myself I can come back, right?"

Naisho's question was answered by a single nod.

Asmo watched the child as resolve flashed in his eyes; curiosity peaked at the action for one so young, but they were on a schedule to keep.

Taking Naisho's hand, the king helped him inside of the gate where the heads immediately drew closer to the boy's legs and refused to let go. 

A perplexed look crossed the child's features as he slowly sank into the gate. 

Asmo was content with watching the ever-changing emotions crossing Naisho's face, but the second his instincts skyrocketed the king forced the child to duck with him just as a single bullet soared only centimeters above their heads.

A deep growl ripped through his throat as he turned with his teeth bared and his wings stretched out to their full length in an attempt to cover the child.

Just barely out of the tree line, he could see the form of one of the exorcists who had tried kidnapping his son only hours earlier. 

Both the gun and the cigar which hung from his mouth shivered as his body continued pushing itself to fight against the paralysis plaguing his body. 

"You... aren't very easy to... keep track off." The exorcist stated, the rotting dog besides him silently asking for forgiveness from the king of lust. 

Stealing a glance over at Naisho, he saw fear evident in his eyes as he looked at the man in front of him through the wings.

Still, relief built up in Asmo when he saw the halfling's entire body covered save for his head. 

Turning back with a dark glint in his eyes, Asmodeus said with a pure, "Sorry for being to fast for you, and I would love to stay and chat but I have things I need to attend to," a smile with promise of pain took control of the king's face, "but I'll leave you a present to remember me by."

With dangerous precision, a small but deadly bolt of lightning sparked from the tips of Asmo's fingers and hit the man directly in his eye. 

The smell of burnt flesh overpowered the dense scent of wood and grass as he clutched his eye and yelled out in pain. 

Not even bothering to spare the injured exorcist another glance, Asmodeus leaped into the gate as the top of Naisho's head vanished and allowed himself to be dragged deeper into the gate, where his home was waiting for their arrival.


	6. Waiting to be filled

Going through the gate to Gehenna was something Asmodeus had become familiar with, but the feeling of every inch of his body being squeezed and pushed was the only thing he could not get over.

The King of Lust let out a disgusted groan as the gate spat him out in his home world with thick red residue covering his entire body; not even sparing his wings and tail.

Weakly, he stood as multiple hands reached out to steady him. Through the residue dripping in front of his eyes, the incubus could see the prideful gray eyes of the only sibling older than he.

"Lucile." He stated weakly, protests dying in his throat as his sister wiped his face clean of red.

Slited eyes stood indifferent, not responding until Asmo could no longer feel the residue on his face, "Imagine my surprise when our laziest brother popped into my office, saying you had gone to the human's world to bring your son over."

At the mention of the halfling, Asmo jerked up despite the protests of his body and sister; calming only when red eyes landed on a small red figure nestled in the arms of his youngest brother.

The incubus winced when Lucile smacked the back of his head, yet helped him up when Asmo nearly fell over simply trying to stand.

"You deserve whatever pain you're in," Lucile stated, her voice lacking emotion, "It was an idiot move to go through the gate while still possessing a human's body."

The King of Lust sighed, "I know... But at that time my instincts were telling me to protect the boy and keep him safe."

A quick glance to the older woman, he could see a knowing smirk across her face. He decided against questioning his sister and instead willed his heavy limbs to move as to not weigh down Lucile.

Asmo managed to get his feet under him and walked to the youngest brother whose normally dark blue robe hung loose around his body were replaced with a robe the same color as the substance covering the father and son.

 "Brother..." The King of Lust started, allowing himself to be stabilized by Lucile once they stopped.

Blue eyes locked with crimson and with a nod, Satan responded, "The halfling's body seems to be adjusting well to our world with the help of gate's fluid."

"I sense hesitation in your voice." Asmodeus stated, a foreign sense of worry sparking deep within him.

The youngest brother gestured to the sleeping halfling in his arms as he spoke, "Since your son is the first halfling to get past the gate without losing any body parts, I'm not too certain how he's going to react if he wakes up."

Lucile entered the conversation after hearing what Satan had said, "And the only way he's going to wake is if the halfling gets his demonic side unlocked. Is that right?"

Satan only nodded, blue flames flickering over his body, yet not touching the comatose child. The tips of his long white hair stained red when they glided over Naisho, swaying rhythmically with the boy's deep breathing.

"Do you know when your child of Time and Space will be here with the staff?" He asked, ignoring the hands of the servants cleaning off what residue they could, not touching the child unless they wanted the anger of the two kings and single queen directed at them.

"Mephisto should only be a day before arriving," The King of Wrath stated, standing to look at his siblings without moving the halfling around too much, "For now, you both will stay in the room you use whenever you visit." Deciding it to be the better decision over traveling to his own kingdom, Asmodeus nodded and followed the youngest into the large palace.

The King of Lust ignored the curious eyes of his youngest brother's servants infavor of focusing the good majority of his energy on healing his body, so Asmo could at least walk without any help.

The incubus couldn't even enjoy the decor of the palace as he would normally. Instead of admiring the way the blood stained walls mingled in the blue light of his brother's fire, Asmodeus focused his crimson eyes on the slight rising and falling of the halfling's chest. The incubus noticed how the other, lesser, demons spotted Naisho and began whispering amongst themselves.

Red lightning danced around his claws, wanting nothing more than to tear apart those foolish enough to gossip about what was  _his and his alone._ Seeing the obvious irritation of the lustful king, many quickly silenced their voices before they could utter another word.

Smirking in satisfaction, Asmo continued following the king of wrath in the blissful silence surrounding them with Lucile simply rolling her eyes at his antics; her pride not allowing her to say anything. 

When the trio made it to the temporary room, the king of lust was able to walk on his own without needing the blonde demon for support; though the queen did linger close in case something happened. The room held the same varying shades of crimson as the hallway, though the forever setting sun and red lighting made the room seem endless, creating moving shadows across the large pane of glass. The comatose halfling was gently laid on the king-sized bed, the sheer size of it made Naisho look as though he was smaller than he actually was.

Turning to his eldest brother, Satan spoke, "When Mephisto arrives, I will send him to you immediately. The servants will also be informed not to enter this room unless they have a death wish." 

Asmo nodded in gratitude, "As my thanks, I'll be sure to introduce the halfling to you first." A triumphant grin stretched across the younger noble's face while a cold piercing glare continuously stabbed the back of the Incubus's neck. Holding in a sigh, he turned to his glaring sister, "I swear on my wings you'll be introduced after Satan."

Lucile nodded in satisfaction before strutting out of the room with her head held high and a withering glare etched into her features, sending any lingering servants rushing away from the queen. Satan spared his brother one last look and nod before following his sister's example, his white hair flowing behind him just as the doors closed. 

Now alone, as he currently could be with a comatose halfling laying innocently on the bed, Asmo allowed his shoulders to sag and his crimson eyes to grow dim with worry and concern. Carefully, he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, finally giving his aching body some rest. His eyes traveled to Naisho once more, noting the lack of residue from the gate before looking at the necklace clasped around Naisho's neck. 

As the king gently brushed a few stray hairs away from his child's face, he could only mentally urge his nephew to hurry and get here with the accursed staff so he could see his son running around once more.


End file.
